Kung Fu Panda - Shifu and Tai Lung's Battle
by Eonneo
Summary: A very old piece I did just to challenge my writing skills. This is years old, so I'm sorry if you find it to be lacking. I assure you it is not an indicator of my current abilities! This is just from the movie when Shifu and Tai Lung battle in the Jade Palace. I would love criticism and advice, since it's so old.


-This piece is years old, but I still believe it to be alright and worth sharing. But I'm sorry if you find it lacking – it was written in 2012-2013.-

The skies overhead twisted into a mass of dark clouds, the wind fiercely whistling past Shifu as he stood. Lightning danced in the backdrop of the Valley of Peace as the villagers, old and young alike, were hurriedly escorted by the Furious Five. Thunder menacingly growled behind each flash of electricity, making sure everyone around knew this was now its territory.

Shifu stood as tall as he could a few steps down from the palace. The Jade Palace, although large and grand, was stationed behind him like a small child behind its mother. The Jade Palace had once been a sanctuary. It was the place Shifu was raised and trained by Oogway and was also the place he had raised and trained many students. And as the Jade Palace protected him, he shall protected it from the monstrosity he managed to create.

Another flash of lightning bit the hills. Shifu took one last look over the long line of villagers that were running away, almost scattering like ants, before shutting his eyes momentarily. The doors of the gate slid open; seemingly from a gust of wind, but he knew better. The clouds spit out another bolt of lightning, a roar accompanying it. But the roar wasn't thunder. As the flash slid back into the sky, he appeared. Tai lung.

"I have come home, Master." He said, bowing slightly as he stood steps down from Shifu. His eyes, which he now shut, had been glowing orange in the darkening air.

"This is no longer your home, and I am no longer your master." Shifu solemnly said as his ears folded back.

While once in time, he had been Tai Lung's master, maybe even his father, that was no longer truth. The truth was, Tai Lung's heart had been blackened by the same force that could strengthen one's heart: Power.

Tai Lung folded his ears back as well, his eyes now orange slits as he glared at his old master with new contempt.

"Oh, yes." He quietly said. "You have a new favourite." The word 'favourite' was emphasized with some form of sarcasm, implying Shifu had moved on from his love for Tai Lung. Although torn away from each other due to the evilness that ate Tai Lung, Shifu would never have another student, another son, like Tai Lung.

"So where is this..." He glanced away for a moment before looking back at Shifu, who was unmoving. "...Po?" A diminutive laugh escaped his throat as he spoke his next words. "Did I scare him off?"

"This battle - is between you and me." Shifu spoke quickly and smoothly, his eyes showing sorrow but sternness. There was no room to waste time and make mistakes. He knew Tai Lung was here for one thing and was only trying to painfully delay the battle.

Tai Lung sighed.

"So..." Tai Lung said, allowing his spotted back to face Shifu as he turned to face the now deserted village. "That is how it's going to be?"

"That is how it must be." Shifu nodded before making his first attack stance. The only thing Shifu heard was a bellow from Tai Lung as he launched himself into the air.

Lightning nipped the sky above Tai Lung, as if warning Shifu against his abilities.  
Shifu didn't have much time to escape as Tai Lung flew downwards, his foot slamming into the staircase. There was a clout sound as the spot where his foot had landed sunk inward, cracks going in many directions. Shifu managed one back flip off of the stairs and onto the main platform of the Jade Palace before Tai Lung broke a large piece of rock from the stars, throwing it into the air and kicking it towards Shifu.

Shifu flipped before stabbing his hand into the stone, a bright blue light following each and every crevice as the rock crumbled beneath him. Tai Lung shot towards Shifu like a bullet, his fist slamming into Shifu and sending him flying into the palace. Shifu was able to regain his balance, sliding across the marble floor before being able to stand up straight again. He took another attack stance, his eyes showing no signs of giving up.

"I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!" Scolded Tai Lung as he stomped through the palace, his hands gripped in tight fists. His eyes, locked on Shifu, were still glowing.

"Obeying your master is not weakness!" Shifu argued, his ears folded as far back as they could go.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung said, stopping in mid-stride. The memories came back to him as he remembered standing proudly before Oogway and Shifu, having worked diligently for the title of Dragon Warrior.

"You always knew." He growled. "But when Oogway said otherwise," He spoke in a normal tone, going down to a nearly inaudible whisper. "What did you do?"

There was silence as Shifu, too, remembered the situation. He brought Tai Lung to be evaluated by Oogway, to be chosen as Dragon Warrior. He had high hopes for the student he had raised from a child. He had felt he was the to be the Dragon Warrior from day one of his Kung-fu training. When Oogway denied Tai Lung access to the Dragon Scroll, he was just as disheartened as Tai Lung.

"Nothing!" He scowled as he spoke the words, clenching his hand into a fist. He glared at Shifu with utter contempt, utter disdain for his once-master.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu yelled, the thoughts still haunting him.

"Not your fault?" Tai Lung asked with anger in his voice, pointing at Shifu with one of his claws. "Who filled my head with dreams?!" He asked, punting a suit of armor that had rested next to one of the pillars towards Shifu. He dodged it, but was assaulted by another attack.

"Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" Interrogated Tai Lung as he flung a golden disc towards Shifu, who backed away in time to allow the disc to slice into another pillar.

"Who denied me my destiny?!" Tai Lung emphasized the word 'destiny' as he picked up a whole rack of blades and sent them in Shifu's direction. Shifu skillfully countered all the blades, not even once getting grazed by one.

Tai Lung kicked up a much larger blade and threw it towards Shifu, who had an upper hand thanks to his short height. His hands lightly touched under the blade as he changed its direction, glancing up only once to see his reflection in it. What had he become? What had he turned his son, Tai Lung, in to?

"It was never my decision to make!" Shifu shouted, slamming the blade into the smooth marble flooring.

Tai Lung in a burst of anger growled, heavy breathing escaping him. He pounced over to the shrine that had been made for the late Oogway, easily being able to see the news of his passing. His arms were up, ready to destroy it, but instead, he calmed down, picking up the staff that was once used by the master himself. He turned to Shifu and handed it to him.

"It is now." He said, an edge of slyness in his voice. Shifu didn't fall for it. It was never his decision when Oogway was alive, and it wouldn't be his decision in his death. He went at Tai Lung, sending multiple kicks and punches at him. Tai lung retorted, kicking at Shifu, who jumped over him and landed behind Tai Lung. Tai Lung's reflexes were quick as he turned around, slamming the forked end up Oogway's staff over Shifu's neck.

"Give. Me. The scroll." He growled through his sharp, clenched teeth. He continued to press the staff into Shifu's neck, disregarding his life.

"I'd rather die." Shifu gasped, his hands placed around the staff in a useless attempt to remove it. Tai Lung roared at Shifu and continued pressing the staff, wanting to break his puny neck and end his worthless life now. He came close to succeeding, Shifu trying to fight back. There was a strange cracking sound, and it was too late as Shifu saw it; Oogway's staff snapped in half. It flew through the air and landed on the floor, leaving Shifu to get up and look in disbelief. A few cherry blossom petals made their way through, blowing over the staff. Shifu had no more time to reminisce as Tai Lung attacked him again, kicking him onto the wall, which nearly buckled in at the pressure.

Shifu landed on the ground, him and Tai Lung in the same position, ready to attack. Shifu took the chance to jump behind Tai Lung, landing on a pillar. Tai Lung followed, the two playing a sick game of tag as Shifu jumped from one pillar to another, Tai Lung following behind. Tai Lung almost caught Shifu one of the times, his claws digging in to the soft fabric of Shifu's clothing, but Shifu escaped. Many pillars began breaking under the blunt assault of the two fighters.

Tai Lung managed the upper hand as he sent Shifu flying through the ceiling and into the angry sky. Tai Lung followed behind him, taking every chance he could to attack. The sky cavorted around, the wind swinging its own punches at the two, the lightning wavering in the sky. The clouds were black, allowing no light to enter the valley for miles.

The two battled in mid air, punches and kicks flying. Tai Lung swept his claws at Shifu, who manged to dodge, grabbing Tai Lung's hand and forcing it behind his back. Tai lung attempted to escape the grasp, but failed. The two were quickly falling towards the palace, and Tai Lung refused to be defeated. He twisted and hit Shifu off his back before grasping him between his hands. The two plummeted to Earth, Shifu's head breaking through the ceiling. Tai Lung let go right before they hit the floor and kicked Shifu into the wall. Shifu fell to the ground, becoming weak. Tai Lung slid down a pillar, knocking over a stand of blue fire. It fell across the floor, and Tai Lung picked it up in the palm of his hand, ready to use the fire.

"All I ever did, I did to make you proud!" He screeched, swiping at Shifu who barely dodged. Fire trailed along his attacks, lighting up the palace with a blue glaze.

"Tell me how proud you are, Shifu!" Demanded Tai Lung as he continued to assault Shifu, giving no break for the tanuki to retaliate. "Tell me!" He said again, charging at Shifu.

"TELL ME!" He yelled, giving one last stamp at Shifu, sending him rolling towards the pool that sat beneath the Jade Dragon.

There he lay broken and weakened, all his fight having been taken out of him. Tai Lung stood tall and clasped his paws together, putting the fire out. Smoke flew from his hands as he pierced Shifu with his gaze. He had never felt as angered and betrayed as he did now, staring the man he had entrusted his life and destiny with.

"I have..." Shifu attempted to say, his voice now rough. "I have always been proud of you..." He muttered. Tai Lung slowly stepped towards him as he spoke.

"From the first...moment, I've been...proud of you..." He paused, attempting to catch his breath as he lay on the floor. "And it was my pride...that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming..." He looked up at Tai Lung, "What I...was turning you in to. I'm s...I'm sorry." He continued to look up at Tai Lung, his eyes not betraying his words. He was small and innocent now, nothing more than a fly in the world.

His words somehow managed to find their way through Tai Lung's darkening flesh, hitting him deep into the bone, hitting him worse than any of the attacks Shifu had launched at him. Tai Lung's eyes widened as he looked down at Shifu, a softness slowly coming over them. The two had a stare down for a while as Tai Lung contemplated his next move. He was about to forgive, about to become the son Shifu knew, but it vanished as his eyes turned back to hatred and he growled, thrashing out and grabbing Shifu's neck.

"I don't want your apology." He growled, looking down at Shifu. He picked him up and shook him. "I want my scroll!" He demanded. As he held Shifu up, he noticed behind him that the Jade Dragon's mouth was now empty, gaping open as if shocked at Tai Lung's actions.

"What?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Where is it?!" He yelled, slamming Shifu into the ground.

"Dragon Warrior - has taken scroll - halfway across China by now." He attempted to form sentences, but couldn't. "You will never see that scroll, Tai Lung." At the threat, Tai Lung reared his other hand back, his claws expanding and ready to rip Shifu to pieces.

"Never!" Shifu gasped. Tai Lung gripped his neck harder. If it didn't snap, he was going to sink his claws into the skin of Shifu. "Never..." Shifu was barely audible now as Tai Lung let out a cry, stopped by a shout behind the two of them.

"Hey!" The voice said. Tai Lung looked back, ready to attack whoever dared to challenge him.


End file.
